Shift Dream Vegas
Based on a limousine, is a sentient Type Speed Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Shift Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields to either protect himself or merge with the Shift Tire for the finisher. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards. It is best friends and partners with Dimension Cab, and performed badly during its first use by Drive due to its hatred of Roidmude 010, but bonding with Shinnosuke allowed Vegas to regain its normal level of performance, which helped him in destroying 010 for good. In lieu of the usual Justice Hunter, Dream Vegas was at times seen attached to the Shift Car Holder worn by Kiriko Shijima, protecting her from the Heavy Acceleration. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 3, 4, 6, Type HIGH SPEED, Drive 16, 25) *Booster Tridoron (Kamen Rider 4) KRDr-Drivespeedvegas.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas High Speed Vegas.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed Vegas Booster Tridoron FS MS RD DV DC MF.png|Booster Tridoron Type Speed Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump Character History During the Global Freeze of April 2014, Dream Vegas fought with its fellow Shift Cars under the lead of Kamen Rider Protodrive, to stop the Roidmude revolution occuring in Japan. During the battle, Dream Vegas fought with Dimension Cab to protect Kiriko Shijima from the Roidmude 010 only for the Roidmude to get away after inflicting damage upon Dimension Cab, forcing Vegas' partner to resign. Despite its participation in the Global Freeze, Dream Vegas did not meet Kiriko for another six months, when it appeared at the Kuruma Driver's License Center cafeteria. Later, when Kiriko found herself attacked by 010, now the Paint Roidmude, Dream Vegas came to her assistance with Shinnosuke Tomari using the Shift Car as Kamen Rider Drive to assume Type Speed Vegas. Though he managed to gain the upper hand, Vegas' Full Throttle finisher produced only a single gold coin, allowing Paint to make his escape. Dream Vegas continued to accompany Shinnosuke in his pursuit of the Roidmude. Learning Vegas' story of the Global Freeze, Shinnosuke compared the incident to his contemporaneous confrontation with Neo-Shade which saw his partner Akira Hayase badly wounded. Miraculously, Dimension Cab returned to service after being healed by the metallic compund of Drive's new Handle-Ken. Confronting Paint, Drive assumed Type Speed Vegas following Cab to overpower the Advanced Roidmude before destroying him with the Turn Slash. Left at a disadvantage against the Roidmudes after being poisoned by Brain, Drive assumed Type Speed Vegas, Dream Vegas having been provided by Kiriko, to make his escape. Dream Vegas was first in a succession of Tire Exchanges assumed by Drive Type Speed as he first fought the Imitation Drive. Following his modification to Type High Speed, Drive used Dream Vegas again in his rematch against Imitation Drive. In the timeline rewritten by the History Modifying Machine where Shocker dominated the Earth, Shinnosuke Tomari sent forth the Dream Vegas Shift Tire from Tridoron to rescue Kamen Rider Agito, who had been blasted off his Machine Tornador by Kamen Rider 3's TriCyclone during the Rider Grand Prix. Shift Get Dream Vegas is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Dream Vegas, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Get Dream Vegas exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Full Throttles Drive Driver= *Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. **'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. **'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. Million Attack Step 1.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 1: Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire) Million Attack Step 2.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 2: Three 7 incons) Million Attack.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 3: Barrage of coins) Million Attack explosion.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 4: Explosion) Million Attack failed.jpg|Million Attack (Failure) |-| Handle-Ken= * : To activate this attack, Drive must load a Shift Car into the Handle-Ken's behind its blade. **Dream Vegas: When Drive slashes an enemy three times, the number 7 appears with cards, chips, and lottery-related items bursting out, which then reflects an image of the number 777 on the target. SpeedVegas TurnSlash.png|Turn Slash (Dream Vegas) Behind the scenes Closing Screens Dream Vegas features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. ShiftCars KrDr Ep03.png|Episode 3 (Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-16h31m07s81.png|Episode 4 (Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, & Spin Mixer) TOKUJO EP3 ClosingScreen.jpg|Type TOKUJO #3 (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, Hooking Wrecker, & Mad Doctor) Drive EP25 CS.png|Episode 25 (Signal Mach, Sparner F03, Dream Vegas, & Signal Kaksarn) Notes *The golden coin produced by Dream Vegas' finisher was a repainted Cell Medal. Appearances **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? }} Category:Drive Characters